


Tears of pain and love

by wileret



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia al Ghul, mujer de escarcha y hielo. Salvo para un hombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of pain and love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsscure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/gifts).



> Viñeta escrita con mis recuerdos pobres de la tercera película de Batman, tengo una memoria bastante mala a veces. Cualquier fallo es cosa mía.

Talia sufre. Una lágrima se desliza por la mejilla, traicionera de sus sentimientos, rompiendo en pedazos su fachada de mujer dura. Porque verle herido a unos metros de distancia de ella es como una esquirla que se le clava en el corazón más y más a cada segundo que le impiden acercarse a él.  
  
Pero ella lucha, ningún hombre o mujer va a conseguir separarle de nuevo de él, de Bane. De aquel que consideran un monstruo. Necios, solo son unos ciegos de corazón negro. El gran Bruce Wayne el primero, el más necio de todos.  
  
Empuja a los soldados que la intentan apartar, le da una patada en la espinilla a uno y le retuerce el brazo a otro. Ra's al Ghul le enseñó a ser algo más que una mujer. Le enseñó a luchar, a valerse por sí misma. Pero no le enseñó a amar, eso lo aprendió ella sola en aquel pozo del infierno, cuando una mano cálido la ayudó a alzarse y la arropó. Cuando en la locura de aquel sitio, donde los gritos de los condenados y el calor abrasador era lo único que la rodeaba, le propició una protección que nunca hubiera imaginado.  
  
Sí, a lo mejor era joven, pero no estúpida. El pozo la había enseñado a crecer rápido y desde que había escapado de aquel abismo había guardado el recuerdo de Bane profundo en su corazón en su alma. Con una promesa y un _volveré para rescatarte_ en la última mirada compartida entre los dos.  
  
Y ahora, ahora por fin le alcanzaba de nuevo. Sus pies corriendo en el asfalto hasta que llega hasta él, su presencia inundándola por completo. Alza una mano y le toca el rostro mientras esos ojos la miran con la tristeza más profunda del universo. Otra lágrima se desliza por su mejilla, el dolor de verle así como si le estuvieran estrujando el corazón. Y entonces siente la calidez de esa mano secándole la lágrima mientras le sigue mirando.  
  
\- Ta... lia -susurra con voz distorsionada. El tacto de su mano haciéndole olvidar dónde están o qué está pasando. Solo tiene ojos para Bane, para ese hombre de corazón atormentado tras años de sufrimiento, tras años de desprecio. Para el hombre que ama.  
  
\- Bane -susurra, su labios dibujando una sonrisa cargada de afecto y el amor que siente por él.  
  
Sabe que debajo de esa máscara, él sonríe como ella.

 

FIN


End file.
